This invention relates to a constructive arrangement disposed in a tuning mechanism for percussion instruments and, more specifically, to a constructive arrangement provided to the retention element of the tuning stem on the side wall of the percussion instrument, commonly referred to as clamp, which is fastened to the side wall of the instrument box to receive by threading in its upper face the lower end of a tuning stem. The upper end of the tuning stem is adjustably fitted to the mounting and retaining hoop of the musical instrument skin.
As is well known by those skilled in the art, all percussion instruments are provided with a tuning mechanism which acts either directly or indirectly upon the instrument""s skin in order to stretch it.
Generally, such tuning mechanisms are provided with a piece, commonly referred to as a clamp, which is fastened to the outer side of the musical instrument box. The clamp is axially provided with a threaded hole in its upper portion to which the threaded lower end of a stem is adapted, the opposite upper end of such stem being mounted on a hoop which acts directly upon the musical instrument.
Despite being widely used nowadays, such a piece referred to as a clamp has many inconveniences, for example the fact that such clamp has a specific fastening way for each model of percussion instrument which requires a great variety of models and sizes of clamps for each particular percussion instrument.
Another inconvenience of such a conventional piece is that it does not accept any type of radial adjustment in the tuning stem related to the clamp, so that its application is restricted to specific instruments.
Another inconvenience of such a conventional piece is its singular and unchangeable finish, which would require the existence of a great number of different models and types of clamps in stock and in the production line being compatible with the quantity of the models and types of instruments in which they are used.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a constructive arrangement disposed in a tuning mechanics for percussion instruments which is provided with a piece referred to as a clamp which can accept an adjustment in the tuning stem in relation to the body of the percussion box, notwithstanding such clamp being fixed together with such box.
Another object of this invention is to provide a constructive arrangement disposed in a tuning mechanism for percussion instruments which is adjustable and can be used in a number of models of percussion instruments, thus minimizing the variety of models and sizes of clamps required to conform with all models of specific instruments available.
Another object of this invention is to provide a constructive arrangement disposed in a tuning mechanism for percussion instruments which would accept any type of radial adjustment of the stem relative to the clamp, which makes the assembly of the instrument, and the tuning mechanism thereof, easier.
Another object of this invention is to provide a constructive arrangement disposed in a tuning mechanism for percussion instruments that would have variable finishes allowing the provision of a variety of models and types of clamp finishes for the same tuning mechanism.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention are reached by providing a Constructive arrangement disposed in a tuning mechanism for percussion instruments comprising of a substantiality parallelepiped-shaped solid body, which is incorporated in its slightly bulged front face with a lower quadrangular recess, such lower quadrangular recess extending almost through the whole depth of the parallelepiped-shaped body, and an inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d recess in its upper portion, the horizontal and lower part of such recess having the same depth of the lower quadrangular recess, while the vertical and upper part of the inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d recess, it has a depth which is equivalent to half the depth of the parallelepiped-shaped body, due to the fact that a trough-like insert is centrally and vertically incorporated into the upper middle portion of such body, such trough-like insert together with the inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d upper recess defining an adjustably fitted bed of an internally threaded tubular sleeve provided with a rectangular base, which is snugly and able to slide fitted into such bed. The end of the tuning stem is axially threaded to said sleeve and such end going through the whole length of the tubular sleeve and being self-threading fastened to the intermediate horizontal wall which is defined between the upper inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d recess and the lower quadrangular recess. A through-hole is defined in the bottom wall of such lower quadrangular recess coinciding with a tubular projection which extends orthogonally from the back wall of said solid parallelepiped-shaped body. The projection is fitted into a corresponding hole provided in the percussion instrument side wall, both being pierced through by a fastening screw which has a free end disposed into the lower quadrangular recess wherein a check nut is received. The whole assembly which is mounted and adjusted with respect to the percussion instrument is covered with a finish case having a parallelepiped-shaped contour with a half-oblong recess disposed in the upper face thereof so as to ensure the press-fit of the finish case to the sound body, such case covering the whole assembly.